


Per sempre insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: This is Halloween [1]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge.Jack e Sally durante la nevicata alla fine del film, dopo il bacio.





	Per sempre insieme

Per sempre insieme  
  


Sally si sedette sopra una delle zucche e allungò la mano, un fiocco di neve le finì sul palmo. La giovane se lo avvicinò al viso e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, lo accarezzò con l'indice di pelle e stoffa, mandandolo in pezzi. Altri fiocchi di neve cadevano tutt'intorno, ricoprendo i tetti dei palazzi, le collinette e infilandosi tra le fessure del corpo di lei.

“Avrei dovuto ascoltare la tua previsione del futuro” mormorò Jack. Si passò la mano sopra il capo privo di capelli. Si sentivano le risate delle streghe in lontananza.

“Volevi solo colmare il tuo vuoto, come io volevo colmare il mio. Ed ora, restando insieme, saremo completi per l'eternità. E' andato tutto bene” rispose Sally. Guardò la luna piena sopra di loro illuminare il cielo scuro. Jack si tolse dalla tasca il disegno bruciacchiato di se stesso con il cappellino rosso e i vestiti di Babbo Natale.

“Come poteva lo spirito di morte portare i doni?” domandò. Lo lanciò e Zero scattò in avanti, prendendolo in bocca. Dimenò la testa ringhiando, il suo naso brillava di rosso e il suo corpo brillava fantasmagorico.

“Ora però è tornata la voglia di terrore. Gli arcani del venerdì, rantolerai con me portando alla follia e alla disperazione?” domandò a Sally. S'inginocchiò nella neve davanti a lei e le sue lunghe gambe affondarono nel manto candido. Sally si sporse in avanti e con le sue labbra sfiorò quelle di ossa di lui.

“Certo, mio re spettro, sarò la tua regina. Non ci potrebbe essere gioia più grande” mormorò. Jack le passò le mani tra i capelli.

-Ecco il calore che cercavo nel Natale, non si può spiegare con la scienza- pensò. Tolse dalla tasca dell'abito oscuro del vischio e lo mise sopra i loro capi.

“Credo che questa tradizione la manterrò” sussurrò seducente. Sally ridacchiò, nascondendosi il viso con la mano.

“Ottima idea, Jack” rispose.

 


End file.
